The Flying Boar
by NarutoXHinata27
Summary: Toph goes back to the Bei Fong Estate to stay with her parents for a month, but when she sees an old friend again, what will happen? Teoph TeoXToph Rated K


The Flying Boar

Chapter 1: Reunite

A/N: Hi guys! You may know that I have been writing a NaruHina fanfic called "Blooming Flowers", and if you haven't than please feel free to check it out! The last episode of Avatar came out, and I was sad that they didn't pair Toph up with anyone, so please enjoy this Teoph(TeoXToph) fanfic! Thanks, and enjoy!! :D

--

_"Promise that you'll come back in a month?" The small girl asked._

_"Don't worry Toph, we'll come back! I just think, that now that this war is over, that you should make up with your parents, or at least get a chance to talk to them."_

_"Ya...you're right Aang." Toph raised her head with a smile, and the boy smiled back._

_Another boy butted in. "Don't worry about us! We'll be fine with...the Sokka around!!" He flexed his muscles before getting punched in the gut by his Earthbending companion._

_The group laughed as Sokka slammed into a rock. "Come on guys!" Katara called from on top of the air bison. "We promised Suki that we would meet up with the Kyoshi Warriors by tomorow!"_

_"Ya." A girl added as she jumped off the giant flying animal to help up her annoying boyfriend._

_"Well...we'll see you soon, Toph!"_ She remembered her friends saying such things before they left her standing outside the front gate of the Bei Fong Estate.

Toph sat up on her bed, still thinking about her friends and the travels they had had together. She hoped that they would be back soon. They had only gone a few hours ago, and Toph had already managed to sneak into her bedroom from an underground tunnel, without anyone realizing that she had yet returned. She slipped of her silk covered bed and opened her doors, leading her down a long hallway, to the thrones of where her mother and father and father sat upon.

"Mother, Father, I'm ho--" Before she could finish her sentence she was quickly embrased into a tight, caring hug.

"Oh Toph, we've been so worried about you!" The blind girl recognized this kind, gentle voice, and then realized that her shoulder was wet with tears.

"Mother, I'm glad to see you too. I-I'm sorry that I ran away." Toph hugged the woman, which only made her cry more. "You don't hafta cry Mother..." The girl said, pulling away a little. But she ignored her anyways and pulled her back in to hug her more.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a concerned voice, finally releasing her daughter to let her stand.

"Oh, you know, fighting the fire nation, saving the world...kicking bad guy butt!" Toph punched the air as a grin appeared on her face.

"You fought the fire nation!!"

"Well, uh ya. I guess I'll hafta explain it, since I kinda just left this place..." She reached up to scratch the back of her head, and put on a fake grin.

"Oh yes you will." Her mother said, laughing a little. "Come on, let's go and see your father." Toph nodded, and followed her mother, hoping that she wouldn't be treated so "fragile" around the place anymore. Or, at least untill Aang and everyone else came back. She chuckled at the thought of beating up the fire nation, like old times. But with the war settled, she was kind of realieved that she wouldn't have to anymore.

--

She asumed that it was getting dark now, since she had just finished a fancy dinner with her parents. As soon as she got into her room, she stomped her foot, making a rock-like pillar jut out of the ground, picking her bed up in the process. Underneath where her bed had been, was the tunnel that she had made, long ago. She jumped into it, and released the rocks, so her bed would cover up the hole again. She needed time to get away, and think about being home again.

She climbed out of the tunnel, which came out at the gate to her estate. She swung her fists at the ground, and made a chair out of the hard rocky dirt that was laying everywhere. She sat, and lifted her head, as to look out into the other part of the town. Gaoling, it was called. It was supposovly a nice sized town, and the Bei Fong Estate took up a large amount of it.

She wished that she could see the beauty of it, "seeing with her feet" wasn't exactly the same thing. She could sense where things were, but not really what they looked like. Her charcoal black bangs lifted, as the wind gently swept across her face. The twelve year old sat there, feeling like she didn't have a care in the world. Like an old woman, waiting for nothing. Suddenly, her droppy eyelids opened.

_"Creak...creak...creak..." _She heard footsteps infront of her. "_Creak...creak...creak" _She jumped off the rock and got into a defence pose.

"Who's there!?" Toph spoke loudly. She moved her head back and forth, as if to see someone appear before her.

_"Creak..creak..creak..creak..creak.." _It sounded like wooden wheels moving. But whatever it was, was getting closer, she could feel it.

"I said, who's there!!" The green-clothed girl punched the air and slammed her feet, making a line of rocks pop out of the ground.

"Woah!" A male voice yelled. She heard a skid, and could tell that her opponet had avoided her attack. "Hey, calm down there, it's just me!" The boy smiled, even thought Toph couldn't tell.

"That voice..." The earthbender thought for a moment. "I know you!" She lifted her head in his direction.

"Don't you remember me, Toph?"

She heard a chuckle, and quickly remembered. "Oh ya! It's you! Nice to...meet ya again, wheelchair kid." Toph laughed.

"Hey, I have a name too ya know." They boy chuckled again. "Did ya forget already? It's only been a week or so."

"It's Teo." A smile appeared across the girls face as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I knew you remembered me!" He continued to chuckle, as he did often.

"So...what are you doing here? I couldn't find you after you talked to Aang, did you leave right away?" She casually tipped herself back into her dirt chair, putting her filthy feet up into the air so she could rest her head on the "softer" part of the chair.

"Ya, me and my dad left right after we talked to Aang, and as soon as we got back to the Northern Air Temple, we discovered that during the invasion some of the fire nation warriors had distroyed the entire place. It was un-fixable, even my Dad couldn't think of anything. So we came to live here, in the Earth Kingdom." He frowned a bit, and Toph could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." She drifted off. "So, do you live in Gaoling, or are you still looking around?" She asked.

"Ya, we live in Gaoling!" Teo laughed. "We live right over there!" He jabbed backwards with his thumb, to get a long silence. "Uh...oh ya...heh. I'm pointing behind me...er, infront of you!" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, and surprisingly, Toph giggled a little too.

"So, basically, you live near me." She practically stated.

"...Yaaaah." He laughed, and looked back up at the blind girl. "So...um, what are you doing here? Where's Aang and everyone else?" Teo questioned.

"This...is where I live." Toph extended an arm towards the estate, still sprawled out in her own little chair.

"Woah! You're rich? Cool!" Teo said excitedly. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't?"

"I really have no idea." Teo said, and they both laughed.

"Well anyways, I'm glad that I'll have someone to hang out with while I'm staying here." Toph said, smiling.

"Thanks. But, it seems like you think that staying here is a bad thing." Teo tilted his head and rolled his wheelchair next to Toph. "Is it?"

Toph looked to her left, where his voice had come from. "Well...it's hard to explain." She turned her head back up towards the dark sky.

"Oh." The boy said.

"Ah! I um, think that I should be going! My parents will worry again if I'm not in by dark." She crushed the dirt chair as she jumped off it. "Will you be here tomorow? So I will have someone to talk to?"

"Ya, and I should get going too, my Dad will be wondering where I am. Well, see you tomorow." He chuckled, and began rolling towards his house. He turned to look at the young girl. "Later."

"Bye." Toph waved and turned around, heading back to the tunnel she came from. She crawled in it and came to the top. She peeked under her bed to make sure no one was in her room, then she pushed the bed up and jumped out of the hole. The bed landed back in it's place, and she opened her door. "I'm going to bed!!" She yelled to her mother, or whom ever was listening, and then, she leaped into her bed, with her hands behind her head.

The door opened, and she knew it was her mother. "Good night honey." The black haired woman bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Night mother." She replied.

Toph heard the door open again, and sensed another person in the room. "Good night, Toph." A man gently rustled her hair.

"Good night father."

The two left the room, and closed the door behind them. Toph smiled, with her hands still behind her head as she closed her eyes. 'Maybe it won't be that bad after all...'


End file.
